


No, Come Back

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e17-18 Heroes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Posting one everyday as part of the fictober20 challenge set on tumblr I hope they are acceptable to the fanfiction gods!
Series: Fictober20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	No, Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Heroes Part 1. I love this scene! I think it’s a brilliant piece of comic relief in the middle of the very intense situation. But this is what came to mind… a very short add-on to the scene. Part below is part of the eposide.
> 
> BREGMAN: It's fasc… Okay. (to crew) Back up. Back up. (to Daniel) Uh, that's it? It's fascinating? Then why were we running?
> 
> DANIEL: Oh, uh, I just wanted to see if you'd chase me. [He casts a deadpan look to the camera before turning his back, rereading the fax. Bregman waves to the camera in annoyance.]
> 
> BREGMAN: Okay. Turn it off. Turn it off. Get it … get that mike away from me. Turn it off! [The camera clicks off.]

“You know, Doctor Jackson, we’re trying here… to paint you all in a good light.” Bregman spat, which he got no reaction nor reply from Daniel. “Why am I even bothering?” Bregman asked his crew, turning around. “Let’s go. Let’s get out of here.”

“No, come back.” Daniel whittered sarcastically, “Come and expose the real truth. I don’t know how we’ve been doing it all these years--” Daniel watched as they left the room before he picked up the phone. 

He waited for a moment before he heard the other man’s voice. “Yah, Jack. One up on you. I just made them run through the corridors for a fascinating fax--” He paused, listening to the other speaker. “No, I think I outdid your Mary Steenburgen--” He paused again, only to answer the one word question, “Well, they ran after me before they were going to seek you out.” Daniel said with a grin while he listened to the response. “Yah, I know. You’re the great Jack O’Neill--” Daniel replied sarcastically. “They asked Sam about you, personally--” Daniel added. “She said your favourite colour was peridot.” Daniel smirked. “I know.” Daniel listened again. “Um, oh yeah. The carbon dating from P3X-298 -- it’s showing the Stargate predates the dynasty of the pharaohs. In effect, showing the Stargates were here before the Goa'uld were.” Daniel rolled his eyes and took a heavy sigh. “Yes, we know it’s important, but they didn’t.” Daniel listened again “Okay, well you’re telling Sam about the increase… higher stakes means better ways of annoying them--” Daniel paused and grinned. “What? Fifty bucks? You’re on.” 


End file.
